Fanlu
This is the capital planet of Space/M05 Reputation rewards At a certain number of Friendliness you will get additional rewards: * Plunder rewards * 1: 2.4k F-Coins, Fanlu Wonder Blueprints, 54k Uranium and Electricity * 2: 3.6k F-Coins, 15x Cultivation Accel(30m), 15x Eden Accel(30m), 54k Gas * 3: 4.8k F-Coins, Ancient Stone Flute (Hastur item), 90k Uranium and Electricity * 4: 6k F-Coins, 10x Cultivation Accel(60m), 10x Maintenance Accel(60m), 90k Gas * 5: 8k F-Coins, 10x Eden Accel(60m), 3x Eden Accel(8h), "Black Goat Cubs" gene Note: -20 Friendliness for each plunder Tech * 10F: Hastur (Power +1/2/3/, HP +10/20/30, Luck +0/0/2) * 10F: Kraken Captain (Power +1/2/3, HP +10/20/30, Luck +0/0/2) * Deep Diver (Max Quota +2/4/6) * Ghoul (Max Quota +2/4/6) * Shattuck Bird (Max Quota +2/4/6) * Mi-Go (Max Quota +2/4/6) * Gug (Max Quota +1/2/3) * Evil Eye Tyrant (Speed +1/3/5) * The Dominator (Armor +1/3/5) 10F Techs costs: * , 7/14/21 hours at 100% Efficiency 70F Techs costs: * , 9/18/27 hours at 100% Efficiency 100F Techs: * , 11/22/33 hours at 100% Efficiency Gifts * The translation of Necronomicon - +15 Friendliness * Evil Ritual Residual Page - +10 Friendliness * G Harlan's Broken Verse - +5 Friendliness Trade Trade must be done to increase the sector's completion rate. * F0 - 200 Adventure Relics - 3000 F-coins * F0 - 1.5m Relics Fragment - 3000 F-coins * F10 - 800 Elf's Dust - 4000 F-coins * F20 - 10 Lich King Pearls - 5000 F-coins * F30 - 3m Gold - 6000 F-coins * F40 - 500 Dark Matter Core - 8000 F-coins * F50 - 750 Star Scrap - 10500 F-coins * F60 - 250 Evil Eye Tyrant Chips - 10500 F-coins * F70 - 1000 Holy Crystal - 12000 F-coins * F80 - 300 Dimensional Space Module - 12000 F-coins * F90 - 5 Exorcist Pearls - 5000 F-coins * F0 - Gems - 50 F-coins each Mineral The planet may be mined, which will reward Fanlu coins * At 100% efficiency, complete mineral mining requires 27 days. Explore Exploration will unlock more "special place" interactions. *10% - Lake Titicaca *40% - Ghoul Cave *70% - "Village Dunwich *100% - Ghost Canyon At 100% efficiency, complete exploration requires 27 days. Shops (Fanlu coins) Free Market(Reality) * 1000 - Explosive (Quest Item) (limit 3) * 1000 - Hastur Fragments (limit 25) * 1000 - Dominator's Tentacle combo skill * 500 - 100x Cells * 600 - 10x Dark Green Talc I * 600 - 10x Fluorescent Floating Moss I * 600 - 10x Dark Green Mud I * 3000 - 5x Twisted Slate I * $$$ - Investigators suit - 100x Gems, 5000 L-Coins, 12x Eden Accel(60m), 5x Uranium/Electricity/Gas Storage Moon Town(Dream) * 4500 - The Dominator chips (limit 13) * 4500 - The Dominator Blueprint * 500 - 2x Eden Accel(60m) (limit 30) * 2000 - Eden Accel(8h) (limit 10) * 500 - 2x Cultivation Accel(60m) (limit 30) * 2000 - Cultivation Accel(8h) (limit 10) * 500 - 2x Maintenance Accel(60m) (limit 30) * 2000 - Maintenance Accel(8h) (limit 10) * $17.99 - Moon Beast's collection - , 30x Eden Accel(60m), 25x Twisted Slate I, 50x Dark Green Talc I/Fluorescent Floating Moss I/Dark Green Mud I Quests *Tonic Academy -> Greet -> +10 Friendliness, Unlock Miska Museum, Unlock Free Market *Tonic Academy -> at the lake bottom (20 Friendliness) -> Accept -> -> Lake Titicaca -> into the bottom -> Confirm -> Lake Kingdom choice in Lake Titicaca *Tonic Academy -> Brain (40 Friendliness) -> Accept -> ->Free Market -> Shadow at night -> Fight (574,626,599,712,3.1m) -> Gratitude -> , 3 Primary Propellant -> completed -> Tonic Academy -> the report -> Celaeno's Broken Verse (Hastur summoning item), 3x Electricity Storage Device *Tonic Academy -> killed Ghroth -> , 30x Dark Green Mud I, 30x Fluorescent Floating Moss I, 30x Dark Green Talc I, 15x Twisted Slate I *Fascinating Forest -> Zuge (Zug language lvl 3 required) -> will help you find it -> Travel between Dream and Reality several times at Ghoul Cave -> Zuge is found -> Fungus Wine, *Miska Museum -> Return new items **Canister (Midbrain Cylinder purchased) -> 5x Uranium Ore Storage Device, 20x Dark Green Mud I **Wine is found -> 5x Gas Storage Device, 20x Dark Green Talc I **Bird Egg is found -> 5x Electricity Storage Device, 20 Green Fluorescent Moss I *Costa - in the dark -> Fight (834,722,760,796,4.5m) -> B hormone, 10x Twisted Slate I, 5x Eden Accelerator (8h) -> the door to Costa (Requires Silver Spoon from Gwynn -> 1x Agares Component (Satellite level cap +5), 1x Gug Gene, *Town Alther -> Disaster -> Continue -> Accept -> -> [Investigate the Door to Costa -> Confirm -> residuals -> Fight (789,700,667,633,3.7m) -> 3x Electricity Storage Device, 10x Eden Accelerator (30m) -> door lock is opened -> OK -> Unlock Gold Mead purchase, Fight the below three fights and seal with Dynamite -> Unlock Costa fight **Fascinating Forest -> away Gugs -> Fight (801,684,663,715,3.9m) -> the cave -> 30x Dark Green Mud I, 5x Maintenance Accelerator (60m) **Cold Atom -> away Gug -> Fight (821,733,694,669,4.0m) -> the cave -> Shattuck Bird Egg, 30x Dark Green Talc I **Tollock Mountain -> away Gug -> Fight (835,677,738,706,4.1m) -> the cave -> 1x Eden Accelerator (8h), 30x Dark Green Mud I *Town Alther -> Gold Mead -> Pay to buy Gold Mead (Hastur summoning item) *Lake Titicaca -> Kingdom -> a small town -> Wait 6 hours and pay -> 30x Fluorescent Floating Moss I -> Unlock Deep Diver hire and gene -> complete -> Tonic Academy -> the report -> , 3x Gas Storage, unlock Lost Brain quest *Ghoul Cave -> ghouls -> Fight (749,636,671,600,3.5m) -> Ghoul Gene, 2x Cultivation Accelerator (3h) -> North -> Thanks -> the Dreamland -> Change planet to the Dream version *Village Dunwich - Monster -> Find the following three Professors ->invisible monster -> 1x Black Goat Saliva, , 8x Cultivation Accelerator (3h) -> Unlock Ghost Canyon fight **Tonic Academy -> Armitage **Lake Titicaca -> Rees **Ghost Canyon -> Morgan (Need to Drive away Gug in Tollock Moutain first) *Ghost Canyon -> in the Canyon -> out Dhole (Requires 10 Rotten Meat) -> Dholes -> Fight (776,699,678,837,4.2m) -> Dhole Gene, 1x Cultivation Accelerator (24h), 5x Twisted Slate I -> Unlock buying The Dominator Category:Planets